A zutarian love story
by ZutaraforeverKataangnever
Summary: This is a modern day zutarian story!It includes jet.mai katara aang sokka sukki toph and ZUKO! read and enjoy! p.s.I kinda got the idea form a cool writer ; its not going to be the same but some things r the same


Ok this is my first fan fict so say what you want but please don't be so harsh and if you have any ideas for the next chapter tell me! It's a modern day zutara ok (; enjoy and review! it's in kataras POV ok ('; Also toph is kinda like dare devil you know she can see thing by vibrations? (;

Finally it was the first day of freshman year! I couldn't believe it! I was happy about two things dad finally let me date Jet 2. We get to pick our locker colors this year. I was only sad about one thing and aang where still in middle school. Stuck in 7th grade.

Poor them being stuck in Elements middle school for another year or two. Oh well. I got out of bed and put on my favorite Shirt. It was my favorite because my mom had given it to me before she had died. Then I put on some light blue jeans and blue converse shoes. I ran down stairs and got me a bowl of water O's.I had to eat fast because I over slept. I over slept because I forgot dad had to go on a business trip for a while and he wouldn't be at home, so I had to take the bus. My bus comes at was 7:15 and sokka was still not up.

"SOKKA! TIME TO GET UP!"No reply. I said it again and now all I heard was a "hrmp, getting up to early, hrmp, corn flakes, hrmp, school" I could tell sokka was cranky because he was usually this way when he was tired. I decided to lie to him to move faster because it was now 7:24.

"Sukki Said she's going to take the bus with us but we have to be there in four minutes". As soon as I said that sokka was down stairs Ready for school. He was wearing Skinny jeans with a white lady gaga t- shirt. He grabbed some toast and we where out the the bus came around and I saw jet waiting for me. When I got on the bus I sat next to jet

"Hey baby"

"Hey"

Jet and I talked about some special gift he wanted to give me after school. I thought it was gunna be pretty Fun.

Then he grabbed my cheek and kissed me. French kissed that is. I was in a daze but then I saw him walk onto the bus. Dark black hair, nice body and beautiful eyes. The only thing was a scar on his face. What happened to him I thought. He was wearing all red .Red shoes, red shirt. Everything. All of a sudden I felt like I had a connection with him. I suddenly realized I had stopped kissing jet and my mouth was open.

"What are you looking at katara?"

I didn't hear him.

"Earth to katara! What are you looking at?"

He followed my eyes and saw my looking at the new boy.

"Katara please don't tell me you think this newbie is cute? Looks like I have a new kid to screw up after school. Am I right or what"

"I guess" I said

I only said that because I saw a girl follow him. She had long black hair and Brown-amber eyes. She was wearing all red too. A skirt, a tank and high heels. She must be a sophomore.

We got off the bus and I met up with sokka and sukki. Sukki was a freshman like me so I was hoping we had some classes together.

"Hey sukki When do you have Science?"

"1st period you?"

"Same"

So we went off to 1st period. I saw jet and sat next to him. Oh great. The new kid. He was in my science class. He seemed alone. I wanted to go over there but I Knew if I did jet would have some kind of temper tantrum. The teacher was telling us where our lockers would be so I decided to write a note to the new kid. So I took out my blue pen and started writing.

I'm katara! (; What's your name?

When my teacher called me up I passed him the note. When I was at the teacher's desk she asked me what color I wanted my locker to be. Of course I picked Blue. She asked if I wanted any Drawings. I told her I wanted a Picture of a wave. I don't know why I picked that but ever since my mother's death, I've always been connected to water. Some times I swear I could see the water move a little bit when I lifted my hand but I assumed I was sleepy. When I walked back, the new boy gave me the note.

are you talking to me?

I took out my blue pen again and I wrote,

I don't know you just looked lonely. What is your locker going to look like?

I passed him when the teachers weren't looking but, I didn't know that jet was looking."Katara,why are you Talking to That freak?"I didn't know what to say. Then zuko passed me the note, but jet caught it. "Oh that freak is going down! Katara you talk to him and there will be consequences" I saw jet get up but thank god he dropped the note and I put it in my pocket. He went up to zuko and told him something. I hope it wasn't a fight. Jet always wins but I didn't want to see that happen.

Later at lunch I read the note.

I don't know and why would you care if I looked lonely? Its you that looks lonely. That guy jet looks like an ass whole. Why are you even with him? You belong with some one better (;

Now I know why jet was mad and of course this meant a fight but I refused to think it was. When I was in Last period I told sukki what happened. You know the note and stuff because she was already there. She told me what jet told him since she sat behind zuko.I knew it. A fight. It was Going to be tomorrow at because of me the new kid was going to get embarrassed and beaten up by my well. I went through the rest of my day wondering what will happen. It was to get out of school. I saw Zuko standing with his foot on the wall next to that girl I saw on the bus. His girlfriend I guess. I walked up to him and asked him "Are you really going to fight Jet?"He looked at me and he said "I guess it's not like I'm going to bleed or anything "He had a smirk on his face. A smart ass of course. "Well ya maybe because jet is super strong and he always wins when it comes to fights" "look katarina, Trust me I will win. Here is my number. Call me tonight. I want to talk " " First of all my name is katara and two I guess I can call"

As soon as I got hope I picked up the phone and called Zuko. It rang four times before a feminine voice answered. "Hello?"Oh no His girlfriend answered. "Oh um I was just looking for zuko, but since you're his girlfriend it can wait till tomorrow "There was a silent pause when she said" His girlfriend? Why would I date my own brother? And besides he doesn't date girls."He was gay?I didn't know he was gay. " oh ok well then can I talk to him "I waited a couple minutes then some one said "Hello?"

"Hey its katara from school"

"Oh hey"

"So what did you want to talk about?"

"Idk I just wanted to talk to you. So what do you want to talk about?"

I thought about it for a while because I wanted to ask him if he was gay but I thought that was pretty rude. So I just asked him what he was going to do tomorrow at the fight

"Oh well I was hoping you could meet me In the parking lot after I was done with the fight and also I wanted to ask you if…"

Sokka picked up the other phone and yelled at me because it was time for him to call sukki.

" I got to go ill see you tomorrow"

"ok bye"

"bye"

Oh no its 5:30!Im 15 minutes late! I had to run to Jets house Before 8:00.

When I got there the door was open and Jet was waiting at the table. He told me his parents weren't home. So he took me up stairs. And then I Saw it. A box on his shelf. A small box. What was he going to give me as a present?

What is jet going to give her? Hmmm Cliff hanger...R&R please tell me what you think about my first chapter


End file.
